RTL Television
RTL Plus 1984-1987 Mesin-Kangen.jpg|CGI version RTL Television was launched on 2 January 1984 as RTL plus. Upon its launch, the channel had two launch identities with two logos used for an on-screen collaboration. * Its first launch identity consisted of a lined squircle that contains the letters "R", "T", and "L" from the famous "RTL" wordmark-logo's custome as well as the word "PLUS" appears at the bottom of the "RTL" wordmark, and that the word "PLUS" is using an more-abstract typeface instead of a normal typeface. This logo were in usage for 4 years from 2 January 1984 until 31 December 1987. * Its second launch identity consisted of a red circle that bears the word "RTL" in its uppercase-style, with the word "puls" in its lowercase-style appears at the bottom of the "RTL" wordmark, as well as an tweaked-up rectangle is at the bottom of the circle and carries the word "TELEVISION" at it. Its second launch identity is short-lived. 1984-1985 From 1984 to 1985, RTL Plus started using an alternate logo while it still carries its first launch identity. The alternate logo was a red circle with the "RTL" wordmark at the top and the "plus" wordmark at the bottom, including a red tweaked-up rectangle with the "TELEVISION" wordmark to the upper-right side. This alternate launch identity is short-lived, but RTL Plus kept its use of its first launch identity. 1985-1987 In 1985, RTL Plus adopted another alternate version of its logo and the circle with the rectangle were abandoned in favour of a red squircle with the uppercased "RTL" wordmark on the top and the lowercased "plus" wordmark at the bottom. Because of that, this logo was used in tandem with the 1984 logo as well as these two logos remains in use until 31 December 1987. 1988-1992 On 1 January 1988, RTL Plus celebrated a brand new start of a brand new year with an exclusive New Year's Day interview. At the same time, due to the beginning of this year the channel was relaunched, taking over several programmes from its competitor channel Sat.1 and positioning itself as a general channel, while also introducing a new logo. A new set of idents which was launched onto the screen, they were produced by On/Off Productions. The idents were designed to reflect the feel of the channel. Specific references to the content were to be avoided. Therefore the idents feature different abstract objects that move around in different semi-surreal compositions. Although completely computer-generated, the objects are made of natural materials that you should want to touch and feel. However, the word "plus" was removed from the logo sometime between 1988 and 1992. On-screen, the logo was usually transparent with outlines between letters, but during just a few months in 1988, it was colored and thus without outlines. RTL Television 1992-1996 RTLplus became RTL Television in December 1992. The new logo and graphics were created by the Los Angeles-based company GRFX/Novocom. 1996-1999 1999-2004 RTL 2004-2008 In 2004, the TELEVISION was removed from the logo. In bumpers and promos it's known as RTL. The well known Mein RTL slogan was added that same year. It is in some cases still reffered as RTL Television. 2008-2014 RTL_HD_Logo.svg|HD version, 2009-2014 2014-2017 RTL_HD_Logo_2014.png|HD version, 2014-2017 2017-present RTL_HD_2017.png|HD version, 2017-present External links *FernsehKult *TV Ark